Souls Entwined
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: Things are forever changed for Max and Jacob after a chance encounter years before, and a discovery that changes everything.


*waves* hello folks, I know, "What happened to nothing new until you get your WIP count down?" that's still happening, this isn't actually new, it's just been sitting in my drive collecting virtual dust, and I have decided to share it, mostly because I want to, but also because I want something to post while I work on Seeking, Patron and Blessed, the three stories I want to finish by New Years.

While I have marked it at 85 chapters, it may be a few shorter or longer, I only have the first 9 done at the moment and the rest of it outlined. Reviews and comments, along with (polite) concrit are welcome!

This is part of the Matched & Kept Verse, though that doesn't come in until a bit later.

 **Tags:** Max Lewinsky/Jacob Sternwood, Harry Hart/Eggsy Unwin. Max Lewinsky, Jacob Sternwood, Ruan Sternwood, Roy Edwards, Harry Hart | Galahad, Merlin (Kingsman), Roxy Morton | Lancelot. Omega Verse, Omega Jacob, Alpha Max, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Angst, Friendship, Slow Burn, Soulmates, character cameos, Spoilers, Swearing, Mpreg  
There will be more tags as I post the chapters.

NoOrdinarySouthernGirl requested a more fleshed out version of the three Omegaverse Max/Jacob verse, so there are three chapters that will be familiar because they were posted as part of the Tumblr Prompts but have minor changes to make them flow better.

-oOoOoOo- for time hops  
-uoOou- for POV changes

"Talking"  
"Phone call"  
-Text message-

That should be it for long notes!

* * *

Jacob's POV

Most people never realize that he is an omega, particularly not when they look at him compared to the 'standard' omega. He's too tall and muscular. It's nearly always assumed he is either a beta or alpha, and he uses a scent blocking wash to make sure it stays that way.

The night his best friend finds out his long time girlfriend is pregnant, they decide to go out on the town. After all, celebrating a new pregnancy and the fact his best friend is definitely getting married needs drinks. So they go out, and they have a good time. His best friend isn't sure if he is excited or terrified by the fact he's going to be a father.

Towards the end of the night, when he's the most sober one in the group that he spots the smaller man with the electric blue eyes that are noticeable even in the dark of the bar, and easy smile he flashes at the waitress.

I want to dance, he decides, finishing his drink and glancing at his companions who are mostly wasted in the booth. Maybe the blue-eyed man will be willing to dance.

Standing, he stretches for a moment, feeling the draw of eyes as men and women both eye him.

Walking over to the bar where his target is seated at, he stops just before reaching the blue-eyed man, asking himself one more time if this is really a good idea.

"Dance with me?" a rich voice with slight scottish accent queries, drawing his attention and surprising him when he realizes it's the man he had wanted to ask himself. "Unless you're up here to get something different to drink."

He flashes a quick smile, answering, "That's why I was coming over here, to ask you to dance."

Chuckling, the smaller man motions to the dance floor.

He nods, and the two of them make their way to the dance floor. Neither saying much as they slot themselves together and sway in time to the music. The faster the music, the closer they move, until they are pressed together, both easily able to feel the other's arousal through the material of their jeans and slacks.

Well, he thinks with amusement, he can feels the smaller man's arousal through his jeans against his leg, and he is sure the smaller man can feel it against his stomach since he is at least five inches taller.

Tipping his head down, he murmurs against the side of the smaller man's head, "Care to get out of here?"

"Yes," his partner nearly hisses, eyes blazing with lust, "Excellent idea." Motioning towards the doors, "Where to?"

He considers the fact his current partner is so much shorter than him, and thinks about his options before he motions to the door to outside.

Nodding, the blue-eyed man agrees with a smile, turning and heading in towards the door with the confidence of an alpha. Studying the smaller man as he waves later to the rest of his group, he thinks for a moment, is it possible that this shrimp is an alpha? He doesn't seem like one. He doesn't have the swagger or attitude he's used to seeing in alpha's, the same type of attitude he often uses himself to further make folks think he is an alpha.

Heading outside, he is surprised when the smaller man, moves towards the parking lot.

"Top or bottom?" the blue-eyed man queries, tilting his head and smiling.

Interesting he thinks, glancing about, in the parking lot or going somewhere else?

"Whichever you'd prefer," the smaller man comments.

He is about to know the blue-eyed man knows what he was just thinking when the smaller man states, "Expression."

Chuckling, because he must be drunker than he thinks if this stranger can read his expression, he suggests, "Somewhere with a bed."

"Got it," the blue-eyed man agrees with a nod. He's startled when they stop by a motorcycle, "I'm Max."

"Antonio," he responds.

"Helmet or no?" the smaller man asks with a tilt of his head.

"No," he answers, noticing there is only the one helmet.

Nodding the smaller man slips it on, before getting on the bike and waiting for him. He considers turning back, but figures, he's already come this far, he might as well see how this night ends. Almost as soon as he is settled on the back, long legs tucked along the sides of Max's smaller ones and arms looped around the smaller man's torso, Max puts it in drive, and they are shooting off.

The ride to wherever they are going is fast and quiet, almost peaceful despite the hormones still rushing through his body. On a whim he tucks his head into the crook between shoulder and neck, getting a good whiff of the smaller man and mildly surprised to confirm the fact Max is an alpha.

When the pull up to a small house, he is startled, he had pegged Max as the type to have a flat.

"Belongs to my parents," Max comments as he takes his helmet off, "They prefer our home in Scotland, and they don't mind the fact I stay here since it means they don't have to rent it out or hire someone to watch it."

"Ah," he responds, that explains the accent he was catching hints off.

Setting the helmet back on the bike, the smaller man heads towards the house, flipping through the keys almost absently and unlocking the door.

"So, top, bottom or switch for the evening?" Max queries, "Would you like something to drink? Of the non-alcoholic type."

"No, thank you," he responds with a glance around, getting a read on the type of person Max is. Turning his attention to the smaller man, he meets his eyes, answering, "Bottom."

The fire returns to that direct, electric blue gaze.

"Hadn't expected it. You wear a scent blocker." Max remarks with a warm smile.

He arches an eyebrow at the alpha, amused and pleased that Max caught on when most never do.

Shrugging, Max grins at him as he states, "I have a good sense of smell. It's subtle and you matched your natural scent to the beta scentblocker." Moving towards him the alpha stops just before him, "Birth control?"

"Always," he responds seriously, he doesn't want to come up accidently pregnant.

"Any rules against kissing?" The smaller man queries with a tilt of his head and his eyes still burning.

Instead of answering, he closes the distance between them and ducks down to press their lips together.

Slender fingers cup his jaw, as Max tips his head slightly and kisses him back, tongue tracing over his lips, thumbs stroking his cheek bones. When he opens his mouth, the alpha doesn't immediately deepen the kiss. Instead, he takes his time, tongue making one more trace before just barely dipping in.

Growling softly, his tongue meets Max's, brushing and twining around each other. He quickly takes control of the kiss, tongue slipping past the alphas to trace the smaller man's teeth.

Several long minutes are spent with them taking turns being in charge of the kissing before he starts to get a kink in his neck. Straightening, rolling his head and shoulders, he runs his tongue over his lips as he watches the alpha through heavy eyes.

"Well then," Max murmurs as he absently pops his neck.

He has to bite back a chuckle, because apparently the alpha had the same problem.

Mischief joins the heat as the smaller man suggests, "Upstairs?"

"Yes," he answers with a nod.

Max laces their fingers together and leads him through the house and upstairs to the second bedroom.

"Loos through there," the alpha comments, motioning to the door at the end of the hall.

He nods, following the smaller man into the room and looking around with the same interest as he showed the lower levels. Max is in uni, he thinks as he spots a pile of books, papers, and pens.

With their hands still laced together, Max turns towards him closing the distance between them, "May I?" the alpha murmurs, using his other hand to motion at the buttons of his shirt.

He nods slowly, watching as the nimble fingers set to unbuttoning his shirt without letting go of his hand. When Max finally does let go, it's to stroke up his arm to his shoulders, lightly pausing with his fingers just beneath his shirt and giving a questioning look. Again he nods, and this time he watches as the alpha pushes the shirt off.

Part of him is surprised by the fact Max is taking his time. It's frustrating after all, particularly when he can smell the arousal in the air. At the same time it delights him because it sends thrills of excitement coursing through his body. Because he is built more like a beta or an alpha, gentle and caring are not typically how he's treated. Women expect him to do all the work, and most betas never realize he's an omega. Max was quite right by the fact he doesn't announce or advertise the fact he is an omega.

As his shirt slides down his arms to his wrists, the hands pushing it follow, carefully lifting each hand to unbutton him before finishing removing the shirt.

Max pivotes them, and he finds himself with his legs pressed against the bed.

He sits down willingly enough, a playful smile playing at the edge of his lips.

Almost as soon as he is seated, the alpha steps between his legs cupping his face again and kissing him slowly and thoroughly, building the fire between them back up again.

His hands go from resting beside him to running all over the smaller man's body, considering stripping him of clothes as he does so. Instead, he just enjoys the kissing, delighting in the passion as it continues to grow.

When they finally break apart, both of them are breathing heavy, lust and desire filling the air.

"That's better," Max mumbles, lightly pressing kisses to the corner of his lip.

"Less neck kinking," he replies with a chuckle.

"Yeah," the alpha agrees as he kisses his way across to the other side of his lips, "Evens the height out a bit. You're all long limbs and sleek lines."

He chuckles, thinking that's the first time someone has complimented the fact he looks like something other than an omega. At least it sounded like a compliment to him with the heat behind the words.

Smiling, the alpha queries, "May I?" as is hands skim down his chest to the bottom vest he wears beneath his shirts.

He nods again, watching Max's face rather than his hands, the smaller man's touch just barely grazing over his skin.

"You're moving a lot slower than I expected," he comments, watching those electric eyes flash brighter for a moment before it fades back.

"Savoring," Max replies huskily. "As you probably know," there is a pause as the smaller man pulls his vest over his head, leaning forward as soon as it's out of the way to press warm lips against the hollow of his throat. "There are not a lot of omegas like you." Those lips skim across the left side of his collarbone to nibble on his shoulder lightly. "I could probably be rough if i want, and you'd not mind cause you're built like an alpha or beta," those lips skim back across his collarbone, pausing for his tongue to dart out and swirl around the hollow again before their trek across to the right side. "But why should I when I can take my time and discover if your reactions differ too." His sentences is punctuated by a nip at the edge of his shoulder. "If it's going to be a one night stand, might as well make it memorable one."

He gasps when Max starts skimming downwards, lips tracing over his rather defined muscles that have gotten him screamed at in the past as being unnatural.

"This alright?" Max queries as his breath ghosts over his right nipple.

"Yes," he hisses, pleasure building up. The alpha is right, Max could be rough if he wanted, his body can easily take it. Hell, that's why the rare alpha's he's slept with in the past like him, even as they'd degrade him for not being enough of an omega. Other omegas seem startled because he seems like an alpha and they feel tricked when they realize he's not. Beta's don't care, they just figure he is a power top, whether he wants to be one or not, and expect him to do all of the work.

"Good," the alpha breaths, tongue flicking out to lav over the nipple before lightly sucking on it.

The lightness of the smaller man's touch is quite different from what he is used to.

Time seems to both stand still and move far to fast as Max licks, nips, kisses, and otherwise worships his torso. Every so often the alpha pauses to make sure what he is doing is alright. It surprises him to realize that that makes everything else seem hotter, as if Max actually cares and this isn't just some hook up.

By the time he sprawls on his back and the smaller man is working his way down, his hands are gripping the bedding hard, hips rolling as they seek friction. He doesn't actually take suppressants, so he is both achingly hard and dripping wet from all of the pheromones in the air and the pleasuring rushing through his body.

"You're overdressed," he groans as Max's hands skim down the muscles of his legs over his slacks.

"So I am," Max replies roughly. "Mind if I take these off?" the alpha queries tugging lightly on his* slacks.

"Yes," he growls, "take them off."

Grinning, the smaller man's hands run back up his leg to unfasten his belt and buttons, locking eyes with him as he pulls them down and off as well before running his hands over the hair roughened skin of his legs, working his way back up. He is left in nothing but his socks and pants as the smaller man straightens, hands quickly stripping clothes with an efficiency that has him chuckling. Almost as soon as Max is just as naked as he is, the smaller man returns to stroking and caressing his skin.

"May I?" the alpha asks, hands hovering just above his pants without actually touching them.

He nods, groaning softly as those talented fingers hook on the edge of his black pants and lightly pull them down, freeing his aching member to the air and filling the air with the scent of his slick.

Dropping them on the ground, the smaller man settles on his knees between his legs, and he props himself up to watch. Max's electric blue eyes are more like storm clouds as he takes his time scenting the area, hot breath fanning over him as the alpha breathes, tongue occasionally flicking out to wet his kiss swollen lips.

"You smell divine," Max murmurs, tongue darting out to run along the prominent vein. "Taste it too."

He's sure by now his normally brown eyes are probably black with desire, but he can't stop the gasp and cantering of his hips seeking more of that contact.

"May I?" the alpha asks, breath fanning over his sensitive tip and making it drip precome.

"Yes," he growls, almost wanting to take control but delighting in this slow and methodical tease.

He has barely finished speaking, when Max's lips close around his tip, hand carefully pulling the foreskin back so he can lap at the slit. When the smaller man moans around him, his hips instinctively rock, and he forces himself to hold still through the pleasure.

Popping off of him for a moment, the blue-eyed alpha catches his gaze and states rather clearly if roughly, "Go ahead, you're not going to choke me," before returning to what he was doing, never breaking eye contact.

Max's tongue curls around him as the smaller man hollows his cheeks and sucks on him like a obscene lollipop he can't get enough of. Slowly, the alpha bobs his head, taking his time to tease and taste, seeming to enjoy the way his hips jerk and he ends up thrusting deeper and deeper into the smaller man's mouth.

A part of him wants to know if the blue-eyed man treats all his lover's this good or if he is special but he refuses to ask. Not actually wanting to know the answer. Instead he gives himself over to the pleasure.

Low moans, stifled gasps, drawn out groans, and harsh breathing fills the air as Max teases him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge only to pull back just before he comes each time.

"Stop teasing," he growls, hips bucking hard.

With one last long slide of lips and tongue along his shaft, Mac pops off again, asking, "Come in my mouth or with me inside you?"

He had thought the desire couldn't burn any hotter, apparently he was wrong, because that question leaves him feeling like he is burning alive. Max isn't just asking, according to his expression he actually gives a damn what the answer will be. Both sound good, but right now he wants to know what it feels like to have an alpha in him who seems to actually care about his desires. "Inside me," he growls, hips bucking again.

Max lightly pushes on his hips, motioning for him to scoot further up the bed as the smaller man surges to his feet, pushing his pants off and moving with fluidity up the bed. Slender fingers reach for the drawer beside the bed, and he stops the alpha, grabbing his wrist and lightly shaking his head, it's an action he will question in the months to come, but for now, for now he just wants to feel _him._

"I'm on birth control, and not in heat for another two months," he states clearly.

Growling, Max shifts position so he can press their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Slender fingers run along his chest and stomach, taking a moment to cup his balls and roll them before continuing downwards to lightly press into his wet hole, checking exactly how ready he is. A moment later those same hands are lifting his hips slightly as Max lines them up and starts to press forward.

He's not sure if he should plant his feet on the bed and buck up, or wrap his legs around Max's hips and let the alpha control how hard and fast they go. He decides to wrap his legs around the alpha's hips, a low chuckle escaping him when they cross and nearly loop around to the front, his feet sliding along Max's sides.

The blue-eyed man just smirks, bracing himself on his elbows as he sets what starts off as a slow and smooth pace but quickly builds to something a bit more, despite that, Max is never rough on him, even when he almost wishes he would be to make the alpha like others he's bedded before.

Pleasure builds back up, the combination of the friction against his cock from being trapped between their bodies as Max thrusts into his aching hole, filling him over and over again. Several times the smaller man shifts his angle until he starts hitting his prostate on every motion, making him gasp and moan nearly continuously.

"Max," he groans, when he feels the edge of the alpha's knot pressing against his entrance.

To his surprise, Max doesn't actually try pressing it in, keeping with the rhythm he built up instead. Low grunts and growls rumbling from his chest as he drives both of them closer to their peak.

Tightening his legs, he presses up hard, forcing the knot in as the alpha thrusts and coming as the blunt head of Max's cock slams into his prostate.

His muscles clench as he fills the area between their bodies with his semen. Filling the air with the scent of his come. Body trembling from the pleasure of it all.

With his knot stuck, Max's hips rotate in a hard grind rather than the measure thrusting he had been doing until a few moments before. Then smaller man is coming, teeth biting into the pectoral muscle he can reach as pleasure rips through the smaller man, causing him to come again.

He's quite shocked when the alpha doesn't just collapse on him, as he hovers just above him gasping for air.

"That was not in the plan," Max eventually comments as he feels their bodies loosening, though not enough to actually separate yet.

He nods, agreeing roughly, "Yeah." He unlocks his legs, letting them slide down the smaller man's back and legs to fall back on the bed as he drowses. No wonder his lovers have preferred to be the one's taken care of. He feels nearly weightless right now, even though he knows he is heavier than Max as he rides the wave of pleasure.

He's barely aware when the smaller man's knot finally releases them, and he carefully pulls out, a flood of come dripping from his body. Quietly and quickly the alpha fetches a few warm, wet rags, taking his time to clean them up before tossing them away, but making sure they are not near their clothing and crawling in bed beside him.

For several hours he sleeps like that, before his body wakes him up just after dawn, a pleasurable ache a reminder of the night they shared.

It's his turn to be quiet as he finds his things and leaves, sparing only one glance for the smaller man still slumbering on the bed. He has a feeling that he is never going to forget Max.

Four months later that is proven right as he takes a pregnancy test following missing his heat.


End file.
